The field of the invention is tools for operating optical connectors.
Optical connectors having two external rotatable locking rings are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,755,018, and 4,923,274. To operate such connectors, the technician must move both cams to their open position, insert an optical fiber in each connector end so that the fibers touch in the middle of the connector, and move both cams to their closed position while maintaining the proper fiber position. Errors which might arise, particularly under unfavorable field conditions, include not initially moving cams to the open position, not entering the optical fibers in abutting relation, and not properly maintaining the proper position of the optical fibers when the cams are closed. A need therefore exists for a tool to simplify the use of such connectors in the field.